The Enchanted Portal
'The Enchanted Portal '''is a 2019 fantasy/adventure film by Walt Disney Pictures. It is directed by Peter Jackson, the director of the ''Lord of the Rings ''trilogy. It stars Leonardo DiCaprio and Gwyneth Paltrow. Synopsis Businessman Thomas (Leonardo DiCaprio) and his wife Sarah (Gwyneth Paltrow) discover an ancient portal that can send them to another universe, called Enchantia. They discover that Enchantia is a peaceful realm, until they discover that an evil ruler named Lord Orthox (Paul Rudd) is planning on banishing humans from the realm, starting with Thomas and Sarah. The two have to survive on their own and try not to get caught by Lord Orthox- or it will cost their life. Plot TBD Cast * Leonardo DiCaprio as Thomas- the main protagonist of the film. * Gwyneth Paltrow as Sarah- the secondary protagonist of the film. * Paul Rudd as Lord Orthox- the main antagonist of the film. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Jonathan Wheeler, one of the minor protagonists of the film and the brother of Frank Wheeler. * Andy Samberg as Frank Wheeler, one of the minor protagonists of the film and the brother of Jonathan Wheeler. Transcript ''Main article: The Enchanted Portal/Transcript The transcript is under construction, so please expect it to be unfinished! Trailer transcripts TBD Credits Main article: The Enchanted Portal/Credits Home media DVD & Blu-Ray The official DVD & Blu-Ray of the film was released on September 7, 2019, exactly 3 months after the film's release in theaters. It included an extended cut featuring an extra 15 minutes of the film exclusive to the disc, meaning the extra footage not shown in theaters. It also included behind-the-scenes footage and other extra features. Online Streaming The film was not released on Netflix or Hulu as Disney has their own streaming service, meaning they released the film on the Disney streaming service because this movie is a Disney property. Soundtrack TBD Production Filming Filming began on March 8, 2015, and 6 months after that it was called for re-shots. Visual Effects The visual effects were done by Industrial Light & Magic and Animal Logic. Music The music was composed by Danny Elfman. Trivia TBD Gallery TBD Reception Box Office This movie failed miserably at the box office. Opening Weekend The film was estimated for a $75-90 million opening weekend, but it came in far below expectations with a measly $42 million. Domestic Run The film ended its domestic run with $79 million in 10 weeks. Overseas The film did a bit better overseas with $123 million, for a worldwide total of $202 million against a production budget of $185 million. Cancelled Franchise This film was originally gonna be the first of 4 films, but after the film flopped hard at the box office, plans fo a franchise were scrapped. Critical Reception The film has received mixed reviews by critics and audiences. Rotten Tomatoes The film has a 46% on Rotten Tomatoes, with a consensus of: "Despite having good ideas and stunning visuals, The Enchanted Portal is a very weak and disjointed film with characters and events not compelling enough for it to seem like a major film." Metacritic The film got a 51% on Metacritic, indicating "generally mixed reviews". CinemaScore The film has an A- score on CinemaScore. IMDb The film has a 6.6/10 on IMDb based on 157,408 votes. Common Sense Media The film has a 3/5 on Common Sense Media, with a consensus of "Uneven but entertaining fantasy adventure is pretty violent." Parents Guide The film is rated PG by the MPAA for action, peril, thematic elements, language and some fantasy violence. Violence 6/10 * Lots of fighting in the realm of Enchantia. * ('''Spoilers) '''The main character is thought to be dead in one scene, but then gets resurrected back to life. * A couple of characters die. * Tons and tons of action scenes. * Lots of intense and frightening scenes that are too scary for younger kids. Sexual Content 2/10 * The two main characters are husband and wife, and during several scenes, they kiss. * Some of Sarah's outfits show cleavage and are a bit suggestive. * Lord Orthox in one scene chants, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!". Language 3/10 * One use of "hell" and "damn" each. * Several uses of "oh my God". * Insults like "stupid", "shut up", and "jerk" are frequently used. * Lord Orthox calls Thomas a "no-good, ugly-looking butthole". Drugs & Alcohol 1/10 * Thomas drinks a bottle of beer in one scene and throws it on the ground. * Thomas says Lord Orthox is drunk in one scene. Age Recommendation 8+. Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Film scores by Danny Elfman Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Box office bombs